


They Deserve It

by fickle_fics



Category: The Hour (TV), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other, PWP, Threesome, grey white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: Grey, Malc and Randall have a threesome. Mostly.





	They Deserve It

“Let’s go,” she said, threading her fingers with Randall’s as she reached for Malcolm’s hand and led them out of the venue.

“I’ve got a car,” Malcolm admitted, pulling out his phone. “Same guy as before,” he smirked at Grey. “You know, the one who’d drop you off at the flat?”

She squeezed Randall’s hand, making sure he knew whatever happened he was with her. Malcolm could take anything, she knew that. She didn’t have to worry about fucking him up, but with the way he was talking she really wasn’t sure if he was trying to make a point. reassure her, or just remind her of when things had been good or better at least. “Cool,” she said. “How long?”

“He’s just round the corner, I told him to wait, in case I wanted a quick exit.”

“Course you did,” she said shaking her head.

Grey leant against Randall the whole way back to Malcolm’s even though she couldn’t quite take her eyes off him. This was probably stupid. but maybe all she needed was one last fuck to really get him out of her system, then who knew what would happen?

And then they were alone, all three of them in his flat and there was a part of Grey that wished they’d just gone to a hotel or something, Randall’s even. Just not somewhere that held so many memories.

“You still keep whiskey here, Malc?” she asked, still holding onto Randall, not letting go of his hand for even a second.

“Course, I take it you want one? _Mister_ Brown?”

Randall squeezed her hand, “Thank you,” he said.

Grey closed her eyes, Randall didn’t drink, not the way Malcolm didn’t drink. Randall _didn’t_ drink!

“Are we leaving?” she asked as Malcolm disappeared to get the drinks. “Say the word Randall and we get out of here and I go home or… _we_ go home, don’t do this for me.”

“I’d like a drink,” he admitted. “Just one, or two. I know you’re woman enough to stop me if it becomes more.”

She turned to face him, slipping one arm over his shoulder as she leant up to kiss him, pressing herself against him. “Sorry I dragged you into this,” she said.

“Sorry you think I didn’t know exactly what I was getting into from the start. This was always going to happen. A trade off between myself and Malcolm, I just never thought it would end up quite like this. I always assumed you’d chose him, plain and simple.”

“I’m not choosing anyone. This is just…”

“Sex,” he finished for her.

“You keep me together,” she told him. “In a way I _never_ fucking imagined, not for me. But you do.” She bit her lip and almost growled, as her nails dug into the back of his hand. “You and him are total opposites, but I think that’s what I want.,” she continued, kissing him deeply.

She heard Malcolm’s cough but didn’t pull back for at least ten seconds afterwards.

“Whiskey,” he said as he handed over the glasses and grabbed his own. “So this the plan? Get shitfaced so you can blame it on the booze in the morning?”

Grey scoffed. “You know it takes more than that to get _me_ shitfaced. Malc. I just wanted a drink, take the edge off.”

“Feeling nervous, darling?” he asked. “I don’t see why. You’ve had us both before, you know exactly what you’re getting yourself into, or what’s gonna be getting into you in this case.”

“And who says I’ve not got a strap-on in my bag, Malc?” she asked. “Who says I’m not thinking the perfect way this could go down is you on all fours while I fuck you up the ass, while Randall fucks me?”

Malcolm’s hand tightened on his glass as he willed his erection away. Grey had done something to him, changed him. He’d never been someone to get hard over the thought of being fucked up the arse until her, now he was fighting a losing battle.

“Not sure I’d enjoy being DPed,” she continued. “You know how tight I am.” She heard Randall chuckle and turned to face him again, sipping her whiskey as she looked at him. She couldn’t believe he was letting her get away with any of this, but he was. She wondered if it really was that simple or if she’d have to pay for it some time in the near future. “ _You_ know how tight I am,” she said, biting her lip.

Randall blushed and looked down at his feet when she said that. “Yes, _well_.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? How the fuck does this boring bastard now how tight you are in a way I don’t?”

Grey rolled her eyes. “Anal, Malc, fucking _anal_!”

If Malcolm’s hand hadn’t been so tight around his glass he was sure he’d have dropped it at that admission. He knew Grey was...open to things, but she’d never done that with him! It hadn’t even come up! “You’ve fucked my girl’s arse?”

“Strictly speaking not your girl,” Randall pointed out, not sure whether to be frightened, ashamed or proud that he’d had a part of Grey Malcolm never had, but then he was sure he’d had lots of parts of Grey Malcolm didn’t even know existed.

“Can we drop the ‘strictly speaking’?” she asked. “Not his girl, full stop!” Randall’s maybe, in a way she wasn’t all that comfortable thinking about when they weren’t together in that way. “But yeah, Randall has fucked me up the arse! And fingered me at the same time so I’d come really, _really_ fucking hard. Happy?”

Malcolm _growled_ setting his glass down on the table as he closed the space between them, looming over her, hoping his erection wasn’t too obvious. “Can we stop with the fucking monologues and get to the fucking please?” he asked, slipping his arm around her. “However the fuck you want, you know that, darling. Fucking _always_!”

“ _FIne_ ,” she said as if she was doing him a massive favour. “Lead the way.”

 

Malcolm’s room was tidy, but it wasn’t Randall tidy and she paused in the doorway. “Randall’s gonna need a minute.”

“What does he need to meditate? Pop a pill?”

“Malc, why don’t we wait outside, yeah?”

“Trying to get me on your own, are you, darling?” He shrugged. “Okay, you don’t need to ask me twice.”

 

“You can come in now,” Randall said, opening the door to Malcolm’s bedroom.

“Oh can I? Thanks!” Malcolm said sarcastically as he strode past him, his shirt already untucked and his tie loose around his neck.

“Everything cool?” Grey asked Randall as he took a seat in the chair angled towards the bed for the perfect view, his glass of whiskey, barely touched, on the edge of Malcolm’s dresser.

“Will you deal with the clothes?” he asked quietly. 

“Course,” she assured him. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“So this the plan then?” Malcolm asked as Grey slipped into his lap. “Your new man watches while we put on a live sex show? That your thing? _Watching_?” He asked, raising his voice at the last question. 

Grey turned her head to look at Randall, sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, the glass of whiskey in his hand still untouched. “You’re gonna join us when you’re ready, right?” she asked.

Randall smiled just a little. “When I’m ready,” he agreed. “Unless it’s too late by then.”

Grey tried not to smirk but couldn’t quite help it. “I’ll go easy on him,” she said.

“Don’t you dare,” Malcolm and Randall said in unison.

Grey sat up straighter, looking between Malcolm and Randall and trying to work out how to do this exactly. “Any requests?” she asked Randall. He was in charge after all, apart from when he wasn’t, but if she was reading this right he definitely was right now, one way or another.

Randall took a sip of whiskey, letting his eyes drift closed for a moment as he enjoyed the way it burnt its way down his throat. “Do you remember what you offered to do to me that first night?” he asked. “That. I want to see you do that to him.”

Grey licked her lips slowly. She couldn’t remember exactly what she’d said but she remembered how desperate she’d been to get him out of his head for even a moment, and she had one fool proof method of doing that.

Turning back to Malcolm she leant in and kissed him, biting lightly at his lip as she reached down between them to wrap her hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. “Spread your legs, Malc,” she told him. “I wanna remind you how I used to make you forget about the party, the country. You still need that, yeah?”

Malcolm nodded. It had been so long, and there was only so much he could do on his own, and he’d tried, really fucking hard, but it was never the same, not without Grey.

Slowly he eased himself down onto the bed, grabbing the spare pillow automatically to put under his hips as she shifted between his legs, that hungry look in her eyes he’d never quite managed to forget.

Grey slipped her middle finger into her mouth, smiling around it as she took in the sight of Malcolm, so eager and ready. _Fuck_ she’d missed this. It was all they’d had really, stolen moments of fucking, maybe trying to turn it into something more was where it had all gone to shit.

She knew Randall was watching as she pushed her finger into Malcolm’s ass, seeing the way his cock twitched as she did even before she curled it and began to fuck him slowly. It didn’t take long for him to start moaning, his hips bucking up to meet her thrusts.

Then Randall was knelt behind her on the bed, still fully clothed as his hands covered her breasts and squeezed as he bit and kissed at her neck for a while until he stopped, his chin on her shoulder as he watched what she was doing,

Grey didn’t miss a beat, didn’t let herself get distracted too much by Randall even though she leant back against him, only too pleased he’d decided to join them on the bed.

One of his hands slid between her legs as she continued to fuck Malcolm in a way he remembered enjoying, It just wasn’t this easy for him, and he envied Malcolm that - being able to get off on what Grey was doing to him without thinking too much, but she’d never seemed to mind, and didn’t seem to even now as he slid one finger inside her, feeling how wet she was as he quickly added another, wasting no time fucking her just the way she was fucking the man who looked so much like him.

Malcolm’s eyes flicked to the other man as he began to play with Grey. His girl. _His_ girl! But it was hard to be too pissed off with Grey’s finger pressing against his prostate, getting him harder than he’d been in months. Maybe she deserved this, maybe they all did, fucked up as it was, but Grey deserved pleasure, and someone with time for her. He still wasn’t sure about Randall but it looked like he cared enough about Grey to make her come at least, not to mention the fact he’d agreed to this in the first place. He couldn’t help but smirk at him though, sure he was getting the better deal right now, laying there naked while Grey fingered him while Randall was still fully clothed, barely involved at all. Plus he was the reason Randall was even a thing for her and they all knew it, without Malcolm none of them would’ve been here at all. He kept his eyes on the other man, watched as he whispered something in Grey’s ear. removing his fingers from her as she turned her head to kiss him. Then he got up from the bed and left the room.

“Letting the better man win?” Malcolm asked.

Grey raised an eyebrow, her finger stilling inside him. “Do you _really_ think you’re in a position to be cocky?” she asked.

“Considering I’m the one still in bed with you I’d say yes.” he told her.

“And that could change really fucking quickly, Malc,” she reminded him, as she removed her finger from him all together. She couldn’t help but smirk at the whine of disappoint he made.

“So what is happening then?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows,

“He’s just changing.”

“Into what? A fucking Spiderman costume?”

“Malc,” she said. “He likes things neat, controlled. Stop being a massive prick just for the next hour or so, yeah? Cos you’re totally gonna talk me out of this and I don’t wanna _be_ talked out of it, right?”

“Yeah, fucking…okay,” he sighed.

“You gonna be good for me, Malc?” she asked, with a smile just a little too wide. “Like before?”

“Is that what we’re going for here? Like before?” he asked.

She leant in to kiss him, pressing her finger against his asshole again. “Pretty much,” she told him as she pushed her finger slowly into him. “Just with a bit extra. But if this is really bothering you, Malc just fucking say so cos it’s only gonna get more intense from here, y’know?”

“I want to do this,” he said. “All in,” he added, easing himself back down onto the bed. “Just promise I’ll get to fuck you again, that _this_ isn’t going to be it.”

“Okay,” she agreed, turning her head as she heard the door open again, smiling as Randall returned now fully naked. “Always kinda wondered what _actual_ double penetration’d feel like if I’m totally honest.”

“Actual?” Malcolm questioned.

“Two cocks, rather than one and...well whatever,” she explained, very nearly coy.

Randall smirked as he resumed his previous position behind her only this time she could feel his erection against her back and couldn’t stop herself from pressing back against it as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back and into his lap.

“I want to fuck you, Grey,” he growled into her ear.

“Wait,” she breathed, though she could feel him positioned against her. If he was lucky one thrust and that’d be it.

“Why?” he asked, holding her more firmly against him.

“Cos you’re meant to be watching,” she told him.

“Can’t I do both?” he asked. 

“Probably,” she agreed, turning her head to look at him, trying very hard to look annoyed but pretty sure she was failing. “I thought I was calling the shots tonight?” she pointed out.

“Did you?” Randall asked, pressing up against her. “ _Really_?”

Grey leant in, kissing him tenderly, her teeth sinking lightly into his lip before she pulled back.

“You know I am still fucking here, right?” Malcolm asked. True her finger hadn’t stopped moving but he was starting to feel like a fucking extra and he really didn’t like that.

“Annoying, isn’t it? Being forgotten?” She curled her finger inside him though pressing harder against his prostate, an apology more than anything. “New plan,” she said. “Got any lube?”

“Bedside table.”

Grey tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at him.

“Fine,” he signed, reaching up awkwardly to open the drawer, finding the bottle blindly and tossing it towards her.

She handed it back to Randall, her eyes fixed on Malcolm. “You’re good with this, yeah?” she asked.

“Getting to fuck you again? Think I’ll cope.”

She shifted so she was on top of him, removing her finger but wrapping her hand around his cock. “Even like this?” she asked. She could feel Randall behind her, right between her legs, could hear him lubing himself up.

“Call me narcissistic, darling, but yeah, why the fuck not?” He pushed himself up again, his body flush against hers. “You want me to pretend he’s not just a bad copy?” he whispered to her. “That you’re not thinking of me every single time you fuck him? Whatever you want, sweetheart, but we know the truth, so sure let’s all just fuck, aye? Why would you fucking two of me bother me?”

“I think you should stop fucking talking,” she said, leaning in to kiss him, making sure he’d do just that. That was when she felt Randall push up into her slowly making her moan against Malcolm’s lips, her kisses becoming messier.

It was Malcolm that broke the kiss, pulling back to look at her face. It was weird seeing that look, a look he’d seen probably hundreds of times before but knowing someone else was the cause was something completely different. The oddest thing was he really couldn’t work out if he was more pissed off or turned on. He’d always liked to watch - her sprawled on his bed with a sex toy or just her fingers while he was recovering or it had been a particularly rough week, It wasn’t the worst, actually it was much better than he’d imagined this feeling.

“Change of plan. darling,” he said, moving back up the bed, away from her, _them_ , so he could get a better view. Maybe he’d regret it the moment he saw the man that looked like him fucking her up the arse, or maybe he wouldn’t. There was only one way to find out.

He rested his back against the headboard and watched them. The way her tits bounced as Randall fucked her slowly, the way her lips parted and her body twitched. Then his gaze flickered to the man behind her and he wondered if that was how he looked fucking her, if he had that same look of complete focus. Still watching them intently he reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself slowly. It didn’t matter anymore. Not when they’d come this far. 

Grey’s eyes were on him. possibly more taken by him than she’d been in a while. Her Malcolm - wanking over her getting fucked by another man. She knew he had a mile wide submissive streak but this? Well this was a revelation. “Enjoying the show, Malc?” 

“Like watching your own sex tape. darling,” he told her. “One you don’t know the ending to.” 

She turned her head then, kissing Randall slowly then whispering something into his ear as he covered her breasts. his hands squeezing hard as he picked up his speed. 

“You know the ending, Malc,” she said, reaching down to finger herself, her head thrown back against Randall’s shoulder. 

“You coming all over me?” he asked. 

“Just like always,” she agreed, lifting her head to look at him a smile dangerously close to a smirk on her lips. She’d forgotten this part of him - pliant and eager to please. The man that ran the country had been her sub and remembering that made her want him more than ever. “You’re a bit far away though,” she said, reaching out for his free hand, threading her fingers with his as she pulled him closer until he was back between her legs. “Don’t wanna miss,” she said, squeezing his hand as she fucked herself harder, her eyes on him the whole time. 

That was what did it. How he knew. Whatever was going on with Randall wasn’t anything important, wasn’t anything to be jealous of. She was as much his as she’d always been, and him, well he’d never even tried to hide it, had he? 

“Come on, darling,” he growled, stroking himself faster, knowing how close she was. He knew every telltale sign, every little shudder, every expression, fuck he knew Grey better than she knew herself. It didn’t matter who was making her come or how, she always looked the same. 

He managed to watch even as she gave up the fight, watching her eyes close and feeling her nails digging into the back of his hand as she lost it, moving her hand out of the way as she came all over his cock, the warmth of it making him come only a few seconds later, hearing the grunts of the man behind her signalling the same. 

Grey leant back against Randall who held onto her for dear life, all of them gasping for air and spent, trying desperately not to let reality take hold in the wake of their orgasms. Grey was still holding Malcolm’s hand, not as tightly as before but she hadn’t let go and now she could open her eyes again she couldn’t stop looking at him - the man she’d loved beyond all reason, the man who’d almost ruined her, and here he was, under her, more submissive than he’d ever been. Still she couldn’t shake the feeling this was the biggest mistake she’d made yet. She leant over, kissing him slowly. “Great night,” she said, pulling back, “but we’re leaving now.” 

Randall was the first to move, withdrawing from her as he gathered up her clothes and left the room. 

“Don’t fucking move,” she told Malcolm. “Like I said this was great, but we’re going.” 

“When did you become a ‘we’?” he asked. 

“I have no idea,” she admitted. “Kinda like how I fell in love with you. I really need to watch myself, don’t I?” 


End file.
